One Cold Winter Night
by Ginny Rigby
Summary: Why does Petunia hate witches so much? read and review!


Her parents were so proud that day she received her letter by owl post. Lily Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Initially, Lily's sister, Petunia had been proud as well. Petunia even begged to come and visit, as she missed her sister. After much persuasion, Petunia and Lily finally convinced Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore to allow Petunia to visit Hogwarts over Christmas break.  
  
Professor Dumbledore made arrangements for the gamekeeper to travel to Surrey to pick Petunia up for her holiday at Hogwarts. Petunia counted down the days until she could leave for a wonderful week spent in her sister's world. Petunia was two years older than Lily, but even at sixteen, Petunia knew that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for her. On the night of December 19, Petunia couldn't sleep; knowing that in just a few short hours, she would see what all the fuss was about.  
  
Hagrid arrived at the Evan's front door at exactly midnight on December 19. The sight of the incredibly large man standing at her front door shocked petunia; however, she wouldn't let some silly fear keep her from this adventure. Petunia had never moved faster in her entire life, getting her stuff together and out the door. Hagrid loaded all of her luggage onto this large shopping cart and then led her away from a life she would never see the same way again.  
  
The sight of Hogwarts had to have been the most beautiful thing Petunia had ever seen in her short life. It looked like an oversized castle spanning a large hill, reminding one of medieval times. Walking out the front door to greet her was her sister, Lily, and her friends. Petunia took off like a bolt of lightening, and didn't stop running until she and her sister had embraced. Lily introduced her sister to her friends, and they all went inside.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was waiting for Petunia and Lily as they entered the Great Hall. Petunia was absorbing her surroundings in awe, and then she stopped at the mere sight of Professor Dumbledore. He had to have been at least sixty years old, she thought, but he didn't look a day over the age of 35. It's amazing how witches and wizards can keep themselves looking so young, she thought to herself, while admiring Professor Dumbledore. She looked into the older man's eyes, and she felt a jolt. She hoped he couldn't read her mind, because it would have probably embarrassed the both of them if he knew what she was thinking at just that moment in time.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Petunia Evans, sister of Lily. I hope you enjoy your short stay here. I would like to remind you how much of a privilege it is that you even had the opportunity to come. Keep that in mind, as you go home next week," Professor Dumbledore said as Petunia thanked him for the opportunity. Then, the six young people turned around and walked away, Petunia shooting glances over her shoulder at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
That evening, as Petunia ate dinner with her sister and new friends in the Great Hall, she couldn't keep her eyes off Professor Dumbledore for too long. She kept stealing glances his way, hoping that no one noticed. This is the way her evenings passed for the remainder of the days before Christmas Eve. She wondered about Professor Dumbledore, and fought off advances from Peter Pettigrew, one of Lily's friends. Then, on Christmas Eve, Lily told Petunia she needed some "alone" time with her friend, James Potter, and Petunia was free to roam the castle alone. Somehow, she stumbled upon an empty room and sat on the floor to gather her thoughts.  
  
After a while, however, Petunia began to feel as though she wasn't alone. She raised her tearstained face to look into the kind eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "Is everything okay, Miss Evans? I would hate to think that you weren't enjoying your time here," Professor Dumbledore kindly inquired.  
  
"No, everything is so wonderful, Professor. I absolutely love it here, and I wish that I was a witch so I could go to school here like my sister does. I'll miss it terribly when I leave." Petunia paused for a second. "I rather think I'll miss you as well, Professor."  
  
"Me?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "Why would you miss me?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Professor. I only wish I was older...I'm sorry, I should not have said that. Forgive me, Professor."  
  
"No, no Petunia. Don't worry. Nothing would change my opinion of you. I think you are a lovely young girl who has much promise for the muggle world, and for the acceptance of witchcraft and wizardry. Please, enjoy the rest of your stay here." Dumbledore then turned and walked away.  
  
Girl? He thinks I'm just a child! she thought to herself. How could I have ever liked him? she asked herself. Petunia dried her eyes. She vowed never to let herself get carried away like she had ever again. She couldn't believe she had actually allowed herself to entertain thoughts like that about that old man. She'd show him!  
  
Petunia found her way back to Gryffindor tower, and as she entered the common room, she ran into Peter Pettigrew. Before he could say a word to her, she asked if he knew of anywhere they could talk in private. I'll show Dumbledore who is just a child! she thought as Peter led her into the forbidden forest.  
  
Christmas morning, Petunia awoke, feeling disgusted with herself. She knew that she wanted to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible, to get away from the stares of Dumbledore and Pettigrew.  
  
Witchcraft and Wizardry was just hocus-pocus anyway, and rubbish. These people are strange; they're abnormal. She never wanted anything to do with their kind ever again. Freaks! 


End file.
